


Red High Heels and Selfish Man Things

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-09
Updated: 2014-10-09
Packaged: 2018-02-20 11:24:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2426939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You are my weakness.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Red High Heels and Selfish Man Things

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel to **_To Sir, With Love_**. I wanted it to be a little deeper, but the fic goddesses had something else in mind. For the muse, always.  You never cease to inspire.

“Oh God, ohhh yes, oh God…Aaron!”

 

He smiled, thrusting deeper as he nipped at her neck. He felt bad mangling the dress, it was quite pretty after all, but he needed to get at her breasts. He needed to touch them, taste them, and the dress was in the way. He pushed the cumbersome satin bra aside, gasping.

 

“Holy hell,”

 

“You like it?” Emily asked, arching her back against the closet door.

 

“You are so beautiful, Emily, Jesus!”

 

The left nipple called to him, with the little silver hoop dangling like a bell. He lost control for a moment, sucking it, biting it, licking it…loving the way she gripped his back even tighter.

 

“Hotch…don’t stop!”

 

She wrapped her legs tighter around him as her red high heels hit the floor with a clatter. Emily definitely did not care; it wasn’t as if she needed to walk right now. She needed to be fucked and that was exactly what he was doing. They hardly made it through the door. Hotch slammed her up against the closet in the front hallway and the fun began. He was strong, masculine, dominating…that turned her on. He was not kind to her panties but very sweet to her clit.

 

“Ohhh, you feel sooo good. Do you know how long I have wanted this? I've dreamed about it; it’s kept me awake at night.” He groaned as the feelings started to overwhelm him.

 

“I can tell,” she whimpered. “To think I thought I was running the show.”

 

“I’ll do anything you ask.” He kissed her lips, thrusting deeper into her.

 

Emily grabbed him closer; she felt like they would fall through the door as it creaked from the pressure.

 

“Make me come, Goddammit, make me come Hotch!”

 

She did not have to ask twice. His nimble fingers worked her clit. He wasn’t rough; she didn’t need him to be rough. She was so close and when he felt it contract and heard the way she whimpered, he knew.

 

“Jesus! Hotch!” Emily sobbed. “Aaron!”

 

“Oh my God.” He exhaled as he came with a ferocity he could hardly remember. He kissed her hard, thrusting his tongue against hers as they both fought the urge to scream. For a split second, Hotch thought of his neighbors, Mr. and Mrs. Marsh. As they were in their mid-70s, he really hoped they were asleep right now. They rarely made it to the late show. “My God.”

 

Emily caressed his face, smiling as she brought her mouth to his.

 

“I didn’t mean to…”

 

“Don’t you dare,” she whispered, lips still lingering. “That was amazing.”

 

“I wanted candles and romance, and that bottle of wine.”

 

“It’s not often you let bad Hotch out. Embrace him.”

 

“How about I embrace you?”

 

Hotch kicked her shoes out of the way and carried her toward the bedroom. The house was dark but he knew his way around and it was only a matter of moments before she was lying on his bed with him. Pulling out of her was almost painful. He needed her, he needed to be naked and feel everything, stroke everything.

 

“Sorry about the dress.” He mumbled, pulling it over her head before unsnapping the bra.

 

“I could care less.” Emily threw the bra on the floor and moved her arms around him. “Your Christmas present is finally unwrapped.”

 

“And so beautiful.” He stroked her face.

 

“So…you’ve dreamed about this?”

 

“How could I not?” Hotch quickly got out of his shoes and socks, working on his dress shirt and tie, as Emily went straight to his slacks. Soon enough he was down to his grey boxer briefs. She smiled, licking her lips.

 

“Tell me about it,” she slowly ran her tongue over his lips, feeling him shudder against her.

 

He pulled her thighs apart, settling his body on hers. She sighed and it made him hungrier.

 

“It’s the usual. I'm sitting in my office, you show up, and things happen.” Hotch trailed kisses across her throat as his hands caressed her breasts.

 

“What things, Hotch? Tell me.”

 

“Selfish man things.”

 

Emily laughed, rolling them on a bed. Hotch could only smile that she got him on his back that fast…he must not have been paying attention. Not that it wasn’t a turn on. Now Emily kissed across his neck and down his chest.

 

“I know what selfish man things are.”

 

“Emily…”

 

“If you want me to suck your cock, ask me like a good boy.”

 

“Oh God,” he tried to swallow but his throat was too dry. Hotch cleared it. “Emily…”

 

“Yes?” she nibbled across his stomach, moving her tongue across his belly button.

 

“Would you…?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Woman,” he pressed his hand on her shoulder. “Put it in your mouth.”

 

“Yes!”

 

She changed position on the bed, surprising Hotch again. Her thighs on either side of his head, the most exquisite woman leaned over him and slid her mouth over his cock. Hotch’s eyes rolled back in his head as his back arched.

 

“Oh God Em, yeah baby, that’s it.”

 

He did not want to be selfish, not with the scent of her desire tickling his nose and making him lightheaded. Hotch tilted his chin and tasted her. Tentatively at first, before grabbing her hips and feasting on the hot, wet skin.

 

“Hotch!”

 

Emily Prentiss was a multitasker. She was able to have her cake and eat it too. Nothing was going to stop her from having Hotch, not even his insistent tongue, lips and fingers. Damn that man excelled at everything. The room filled with the sounds of their moans and grunts…this part always sounded like a porn flick. 

 

Hotch could not believe when she swallowed every drop, not that he didn’t intend to do the same. She was better than anything that ever came in a bottle and surely got him drunker. The way her body trembled, the way she stroked him even after she already milked him dry…how could he not give her his all?

 

She moved into his arms, breathless and exhausted. Hotch kissed her softly and then with more passion.

 

“What do I taste like?” he asked.

 

“Me. I think that’s almost as sexy as my tasting like you.”

 

“I have never tasted so good, I assure you.”

 

Emily laughed, cuddling in his arms as Hotch threw a blanket over them.

 

“I'm going to give you your champagne and roses, Emily Prentiss. That’s what a woman like you deserves.”

 

“All I deserve is to be desired and loved. The rest is superficial.”

 

“Well I certainly feel that.” Hotch tilted her chin so he could look in her eyes. “I don't do one-night stands.”

 

“Good to know.”

 

“What I mean is…?”

 

“I know what you mean. I want more too.”

 

“Let’s start with breakfast in the morning.” Hotch replied.

 

“Food is my weakness.” Emily said.

 

“You are my weakness.”

 

“Oh we haven’t even begun yet, Aaron. There is much more to come.”

 

Aaron Hotchner fell asleep with a smile on his face. He was warm, satisfied, and he had the woman of his dreams. Those dreams were quickly becoming his reality.

 

***

                                                                                 


End file.
